Tied Up With A Bow
by TreesAndCheese
Summary: Ivan comes home to a nice little present. PWP


**warnings: chrismas~ish smut below.**

Matthew's breath caught as he heard the door creak open and a large silhouette of a man to appeared on the opposite wall of the dimly lit room. He shifted in his bonds as much as he could as the thunking of boots slowly came closer. Matthew tries to speak, but it only came out as a muffled moan around the gag in his mouth. He clutched tighter to the jingle bells in his hand, knowing that if he dropped them then Ivan would stop and untie him.

"Privyet, little Matvey! Is my Christmas present ready to be opened yet?" His cheerful maroon eyes drifted from Matthew's expressive mauve ones to the giant red bow tied in his golden hair and the strips of scarlet on his wrists and ankles that kept him so beautifully spread. His eyes lingered on the icing on the cake. A red ribbon tied at the base of Matthew's hard and leaking cock. Matthew squirmed under the intense gaze.

With a smile Ivan dumped his jacket on the floor next to the bed. There was a groan as he used a gloved finger to wiggle around the vibrator that stuck out of Matthew's ass. "Nyet!" He said cheerily, "Not quite ready yet."

He smoothed a gloved hand on Matthew's shaft. He grinned as Matthew tried desperately to arch into his too-gentle touch. His grip tightened, twisting up and down. The air was hot and heavy around the two. Ivan stripped off his sweater and shirt before letting his other hand smooth down milky thighs and clutch at his waist. He caught Matthew's pleading look. Smirking, he put the tip of his glove in his mouth and slowly pulled the leather from his hand, keeping his gaze locked with the other's. He did the same to the other one, savouring Matthew's breathy moan. He surged forward to capture his stretched lips in a kiss.

Warm hands roamed the soft body, drawing out every sound of pleasure Mathew was willing to give. Matthew whined when Ivan suddenly drew away. He watched hungrily and Ivan pulled down his pants and underwear, finally freeing his aching cock. He caught Matthew gaze and ,winking, brought his hands back up to play with his own balls and cock. He smirked as Matthew intently watched his every move. Ivan moaned, his grip tightened and moving faster, eyes locked with Matthew's. Ivan watched as Matthew slowly looked more and more desperate. He gave a needy moan, thrashing against his bonds as much as he could. Grinning, Ivan crawled back over to him, pressing kisses to his cheek and down his neck and stilling him with a firm hand on his hip.

"Relax, Matvey." He whispered against his collarbone, placing a little kiss where he just put a hickey. He moved downward, nipping his way down to his goal.

He placed a kiss at the very tip of his penis. He heard Matthew breath catch and felt his muscles tense.  
Suddenly, Ivan swallowed his entire length, stopping when his lips touched to ribbon tied at his base. He stopped him from bucking with a hand on his hips. He bobbed his head up and down and swirled his tongue around the sensitive head. The room was filled with slurping sounds, the faint buzz of the vibrator still in his ass, and Matthew's heavy breathing that slowly turned into little moans and whines. Matthew's muscles tensed but he couldn't orgasm because of the ribbon at the bottom of his cock. He growled in frustration.

Ivan let him go with a /pop/. He reached up with trembling fingers to the clasp on the side of the ball gag in Matthew's mouth. He captured him in a kiss, thoroughly enjoying his taste before pulling away to tuck his head next to the other's.

"I want to hear you beg." He growled harshly, licking the shell of his ear and blowing on it just to feel his lover shudder in his hold.

"Please." He whispered. "I need you Ivan."

Ivan chuckled. He nipped and sucked just below his ear.

"Oh god Ivan please." Matthew whimpered.

"Perhaps my present is ready to be opened now, da?" He brought teasing fingers to the bow.

"Ivan," he whined, "I need to cum."

Ivan quickly undid the ties around his ankles and placed his thighs on his shoulders. He placed his mouth just on the head. Ivan coated his fingers in lube. He pulled out the vibrator and replaced it with two of his fingers, probing and rubbing. Matthew keened, muttering Ivan's name like a mantra.

Ivan moaned around Mathew's sensitive head where he flicked an swirled his tongue. All at once he swallowed him as much as he could, twisted his fingers so they pressed against that spot inside him, and pulled off the ribbon.

Matthew came, practically screaming Ivan's name. Ivan gripped his hips and swallowed every drop. He pulled back, untieing his wrists, kissing the slight red marks left by the ropes, and waiting for the aftershocks of pleasure to stop.

"Merry Christmas." Matthew murmured sleepily. Then he caught sight of Ivan's hard on. "Come 'ere." He said, gently pushing Ivan down to the bed and locked eyes with Ivan as he buried his face between his thighs. He swiped a thumb across his head and licked along the underside. Moaning lightly, Ivan grabbed at the golden curls and tugged him so he was just barely hovering over the tip. Mathew opened his mouth and let Ivan guide him onto his cock. Ivan thrusted tentatively into his mouth. When there was no resistance he gripped him harder and began to piston his hips. It was no time at all before he came.

With a smile Matthew crawled back up to place a little kiss on Ivan's lips. He huffed and and tucked the blanket around the two.

"Did you like your gift?" Matthew asked cheerily.

"Da." Ivan rumbled, tucking his little sunflower in his arms. "Very much so." He pressed little kisses into wherever he could reach.

"Merry Christmas, little Matvey."

"Happy Christmas, Vanya. I love you so much."

"And I love you too."

**hello!**

**yes, this is TreesAndCheese.  
**

**Erm.. welcome to my first smuty fic... i suppose. its my birthday today, (woot woot) so for the first time im letting myself write smut. it was pretty fun, but i don't know if all make a habit of it. meh. its interesting at least so i'll give it a couple tries at least. its a neat writing challenge. **

**anywho! um.. hoped you liked it. **

**please leave a review!**

**tons-o-luv**

**TreesAndCheese**


End file.
